After the metal
by FloroWho
Summary: Sequel to "Metal song for Steven", Rose mistakes what happened as Pearl coming onto Greg, she then declared Pearl as her rival in love! Needless to say things get crazy. So read the story of an imaginary love triangle between two warrior space rocks and a very unlucky human.
1. Chapter 1

Steven was still a little shocked from the story his dad told him back at the garage. He would've asked a couple more questions, but he saw how uncomfortable his dad was reliving the story. Fortunately for him, he found his dad's journal! Or as his father called it, a man diary.

The second he said hi to the gems he rush up to his room to read it, "Well I see our lift on the tv ban hasn't stifled your love of books." Steven jumped a little not expecting to hear Pearl behind him, "Oh uh hi Pearl! What's up?!" Steven was accidentally shouting, which he did when he was being suspicious. He really wasn't the best at hiding stuff, "Oh that's odd. Did Connie lend you this? I don't remember seeing it on your shelf." Steven started sweating, "Uh yeah! That's where I got it! Hahahaha..." Pearl raised an eyebrow, "Well you know the drill. Any book you bring in here I make sure is safe for your age and mental capaci-..." Pearl opened the book right on the page with the incident, "I need to go... Do something." Pearl set the book down gently before slowly walking through the gem door, "AHHHHHH WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! IS THIS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR THAT ACCURSED CONCERT ROSE?! HE MEANT TO GRAB YOU AHHHHHHHHHH!" Steven sat there listening to Pearl scream, "Aren't the rooms supposed to be in a different dimension or somethings?" Once the screaming stopped Steven picked up the book and picked up where his father left off.

The crowd cheered, then Greg opened his eyes. There he saw Pearl where Rose was supposed to be, "W-what do you think your doing?!" Pearl said blushing trying to keep her voice steady. Most everyone left seeing as it was the scheduled end of the concert and Greg was frozen there, "... Lucky." One of the men in crowd said under his breath. Vidalia laughed, "What's wrong billy? A little jealous?" The man shot a glare at her, "Is that any way to talk to your future mayor?" Vidalia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, get to stepping. This is a private part of the beach." Bill muttered something about changing that and left with the crowd.

Rose slowly approached them with what looked like tears in her eyes, "Rose!" Greg let go of Pearl and she fell to ground. Pearl cursed him under her breath, "No need to explain Greg. I should've known, spending hours together. That look in both of your eyes... But." Rose whipped the tears out of her eyes, "I won't lose!" Greg and Pearl looked at each other then back at Rose, "Huh?" Rose flashed her winning smile, "I won't let you take my universe! Pearl... I declare you my rival in love!" She said hugging Greg, "WHAT?!" Greg and Pearl shouted, "Oh you're even syncing up your speech! No matter, Greg on the count of three say I love you! One.. Two... Three!" "I love you!" They said at the same time, "Ha! See? I won't be the loser in this game!" Greg was starting to feel like a toy again. Pearl tried pleading her case but Rose wouldn't listen, "Please Pearl don't get the wrong idea, I don't blame you! He is just so irresistible!" Greg smiled goofily. Pearl shot him a glare he focused on the situation again, "You're still my dear friend. I'm just making sure you know he's mine." Rose said the last part a little darkly, it caught both off guard, "Oh sorry I just can't control myself sometimes!" Rose said smiling brightly again, "sigh" I'm guessing things don't get better.

Steven closed the book and put it up for now, he went to find Pearl and see if she'd calm down. He asked Garnet to help with the door, "So why is she hiding in her room today?" Garnet asked opening the door, "She was reliving the story my dad told me about his metal song." Garnet cracked a smile, "Is she now? Well I got it open, I'd come in to help but I have something else I need to attend today." Steven raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" Garnet looked down and adjusted her glasses, "I'm going to go to a restaurant for dinner." Steven was even more curious, "What?" Garnet smiled again, "Date night." Steven laughed as garnet ruffled his hair. Once she left Steven walked in to find Pearl was missing, "Pearl! Pearl! Where are you?!" Steven looked around her room and noticed a book in the water. It was in bad shape and at least twenty pages were ripped out, the first page wasn't so he decided to investigate, written in fine penmanship was the name Pearl and a scratched out date, 'I am writing in this primitive book at the request of my leader, Rose quarts. Her new toy a mr. Greg universe, had started writing in one and she thought it would be fun for all of us to do the same. Obviously I obeyed, so by the request of her, here are the thoughts of Pearl.' After reading some other pages in the book, Steven realized that the journal was written around the time of his dad's story! He really shouldn't take it but... He had to compare the two! As he walked out he thought of something else, "Wait. If mom asked everyone to write in one, that means the other gems have different sides of it too!" But Steven decided to focus on the one found in pearls room, "Alright all I have to do is dry this bad boy and do investigatin'! Alright dad, what happened after the metal?"

Author notes: A couple things, one: I'm so happy to get back to writing! Two: I will be posting more often. Three: For those of you who are following, "Steven and the crystal gems!" I will post every week starting January 4th! Thanks so much for reading! Tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Star date 57... Am I doing that right? You know what, I don't care. It seems these days Rose has let up on Pearl and me. Maybe one of our rants convinced her? Not likely, she's a warrior. She probably thinks if she waits long enough her enemy will strike... She's gonna be waiting a loooooooong time. "Greg!" Greg looked up to see Amethyst running up towards him, "Amethyst what are- OOF!" Amethyst jumped on him laughing, "Haha! Greg what'd you do to Pearl?! She's a shivering mess hahaha!" Greg tried to get up but she was sitting on him, "Get off." Amethyst laughed some more, "Not until you tell me how you pulled off that!" Greg looked to where she was pointing. There in a dark corner of the beach was Pearl cradling her knees surrounded by drawings of him, Pearl, and Rose in the sand, "Long story." Amethyst jumped off, "I've got time." (One previous story later...) "..." "..." They both sat there silent. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" "Hey what's so funny?!" Amethyst was to busy laughing to answer, "Oh yeah fine laugh! Weren't you at the concert anyways?!" Amethyst was finally able to get some words out, "Hahaha! No... Hahaha! Who wants to hear your music?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Well that stung. "Go ahead Amethyst laugh it up." Greg decided to walk off. He looked at Pearl and before he knew it he was sitting next to her, "... Sooooooo... Rose huh?! Ain't she a kidder..." "..." "... Look you know I didn't mean for this right?" "..." "Geez! Say something, insult me! Call me human filth! Anything!" "I'm sorry." "I mean-... Huh?" Pearl sighed, "I'm sorry for the way I talk to you, for the way I treat you." Greg scratched the back of his neck, "Oh uh, it's okay. Well I mean, you were just jealous. Happens to the best of us!" Pearl smiled, "Aha! Gotcha! Come Greg to a quaint caffe for a date!" Rose came out of nowhere yanking Greg off somewhere, "Aw, Greg made you less funny!" Pearl glared at Amethyst, "If you find that funny, I'd question your morals." Amethyst smiled, "The world loves to see someone else in pain Pearl!"

(Present day...)

"Alright I think Pearls is finally dry! Now let's get the second half!" Steven quickly turned the pages.

(Pearls POV...)

Hm, mr. Universe coming to my aid? Well that made this even more strange, still it was nice to get that off my chest. If there's anything Rose has taught me its allies should have no fire between them. Except Ruby and Sapphire, with Ruby being and I quote, "An eternal flame baby." Sometimes I wish I had what they have though, but I suppose I can do with the cards that I've been dealt. "Here's to not folding!" I held one of the many extra sodas Greg had scattered around. I didn't like eating ever since Greg and amethyst insisted I eat some fry bits. Liquids were different, I don't have to chew it into mush to eat it. I'm still not fond of it but whatever. I took a big drink and sat down thinking of a way to explain this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been forever since I've read dads journal... *Cough, sorry* maybe I should continue where we left off.

"Since you've been gone, since you've been gone, I'm out of my head, can't take it!" Greg sang walking towards the temple, "Hello Greg, how did your date with Rose go?" Greg was thrown off by the happiness in her voice, "Uh... Good?" Pearl smiled wide, "I see! How wonderful!" Rose puffed out her chest and grinned, "Well I guess you're finally starting to realize who he belongs to!" Greg felt slightly offended, "Hey! I'm not some toy!" Rose pulled him into kiss, "Uh- Wait what was I talking about again?" Greg asked grinning and stumbling a bit, "Well I need to go do something, but I'll be right back. Got it Pearl?" Pearl nodded. Rose teleported away, "Alright Mr. Universe I do believe we are almost off the hook!" Greg smiled even wider, "You think so?" Pearl nodded, "All I have to do is treat you the opposite of how I usually treat you, and soon she'll simply forget the whole ordeal." Greg laughed nervously, "Oh I'm guessing the whole, nice thing was for that right?" Pearl raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean nice thing?! I'm always nice!" Greg scoffed, "Yeah right, and Garnet is a homophobe." Pearl crossed her arms, "Touché." Rose came back and rushed to Greg, "Quick Greg do you still love me?!" Greg put up a confident smile, "You'd have to send me to the laughing academy if I said no." Rose sat there in silence, "What?" Greg cleared his throat, "It means I'd be crazy to say no." Rose squeezed him in a hug, "Oh thank goodness!"

Steven closed the book, he felt as if he was finally ready for one more piece to the puzzle. He had somehow tricked Pearl to open Amethysts room, on the lie that he thinks she mistook something he owned for trash and stashed it in her room. Well it worked, "Where are you Journal number three? ... Nevermind, skip that joke." Steven kept walking in the land fill she calls a room, "I've checked literally everywhere! Where could it be?!" Steven saw what looked like a dresser under a couple things of trash. After moving it he saw it was purple and surprisingly well cleaned. (as good as you could get in there.) Low and behold the journal he searched for was in it. The inscription on the first page read, 'Well my main girl Rose wanted us to write in these neat books! Aw geez did I just write neat? Is there a way to erase this stuff? Whatever, this is the story of Amethyst!' Steven smiled as wide as his mouth could as he ran out of the room. Three books! I'd go after Garnets too but uh... Maybe another day.

Authors notes: I am so sorry I haven't been updating, but I hope you will be happy with this peace offering. And thanks to everyone who stuck with me waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

Steven was ecstatic! The gems were leaving for a long mission which meant he could delve deeper into the past, he cracked open book number three.

"Ugh, Pearl what are you doing?"

Pearl was cleaning some of the things on the beach, "Cleaning! Greg showed me how to do it, it's such a fun thing to do! And it makes this place look less like a bear cave." Amethyst smiled, "Oh you mean like-" Amethyst started to glow as she changed form, "this?!" As expected she shape shifted into a large purple bear, Pearl dropped the duster she had found somewhere, "Amethyst! What have I told you about shape shifting?!" Amethyst laughed, "Come on Pearl! Give momma bear some honey!" Amethyst started walking towards Pearl, "You wouldn't dare!" Amethyst smiled with her sharp teeth, "Oh but I would!" "AMETHYST"

"Hm. Something strange is going to happen at the temple? I can't see it quite clearl-" Garnet stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh hey Garnet! You want in this bear hug?" Pearls head popped out of her arms, "SAVE YOURSELF GARNET!" Garnet sat there knowing that the two best things she'll ever experience even she can't really predict, "... Sure."

Rose and Greg were walking around the city, "So Greg, what do you want to talk about?" Greg scratched the back of his head, "I don't know. I'm not that interesting." Rose laughed, "Well I disagree." Greg chuckled a little, "Well what your dreams? Didn't you want to be a big musician?" Greg sighed, "Yeah, I wanted to be the best musician in the country. I remember people made fun of me for it all the time." Roses face fell a little bit, "Oh, really?" Greg laughed, "Yeah this one guy even wrote your music sucks in my year book, and he signed it on behalf of the entire world!" Rose looked horrified, "That sounds terrible!" Greg shrugged, "Comes with the territory, I'm pretty happy though." Rose's had a confused look, "Why is that?" Greg looked up at her, "Well Vidalia told me she made preparations for that tape she took of the concert we had on the beach. She's gonna send it to my home town so they can play it at my highschool reunion, so one day I'll be able to show them I made it big." Rose stopped walking, "That's... Wonderful." Greg had a confused look on his face, "What's the matter?" Rose slowly looked up, "You've given up so much just to be with me, and I-I haven't given anything..." Greg put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey come on! You have totally given! You've been treating me more as a thinking individual compared to some toy." Rose choked back a couple tears, "That's not really giving is it though?" Greg paused trying to think of something to help console her, "Look everything is fine the way it is." Rose looked Greg in the eyes and grabbed his hand, "Then let me do something for you! Or let me give you something! Anything!" Greg chuckled, "You don't have to do or get me anything." Rose had pleading eyes, "... Fine, I'll drop it for now. But if you think of anything tell me." Greg nodded, "Got it."

After a little while of walking Greg turned his head to look at Rose, "Hey I thought of something." Rose smiled, "Oh really? What?" Greg look towards the sunset and held her hand, "I always... Wanted a kid."


	5. Chapter 5

Steven closed the book stars in his eyes. "Wow... That's-" the door slammed open, "Steven! I found a walking rock! But you know, not like us..." Steven gave her a confused look, "What? Show me!" He laughed running down his staircase.

Peridot stood close to the door pointing at one end of the wood porch, "THAT!" Steven looked over to see a seashell slowly moving across the wood, "Peridot that's just a hermit crab." Peridot gave Steven a confused look, "Hermit crab? Sooooooooo... NOT some sub-gem bent on revenge from the war?" Steven chuckled, "No of course not." Peridot had a light blush on her face, "Yes well... *clears throat* I was just testing your knowledge of the earth! One must have pride for their home planet! Except me... Who can never, ever, ever return. I think I'm going to go talk to the fusi-... Garnet." Steven watched peridot slowly walk down the steps.

Steven walked along the beach thinking about those books, "Man so that's what everybody's lives were like before me... They sounded so happy..." They were just words on a page but Steven could still feel the joy and happiness written in each page. Steven looked out at the sea, and on the same sand his mom and dad met, the same sand his parents dancedand laughed on, the same sand they walked on everyday with eachother. "Dad... Mom... I-I'm sorry for being born..." "Steven!" Steven turned around to see his dad with tears in his eyes, "Steven don't say that! Ever!" Steven sniffled, "B-But because of me moms gone! You didn't know what would happen did you?!" Greg stood there looking for answer but in reality he didn't know. All Rose ever told him was the family would always be together, "I-It, It doesn't matter!" Steven flinched at his dad's raise in voice, "I don't care about what ifs or anything else! I only care about you..." Steven stared at his father holding back tears, "You're my universe screwball..." Greg said hugging Steven. Steven started balling, "It's ok buddy cry it out, dads here."

Authors note: Well here's a very late chapter. Sorry guys, and thanks for reading!


End file.
